Biostatistics - Project Summary The VRC Biostatistics Core Module (BCM) supports consultation and collaboration in biostatistics and epidemiology to Penn vision scientists. Biostatisticians and data management experts provide advice on study design, sample size/power determination, data management, data analysis, data interpretation, and data presentation. They are also active participants in the development and writing of grant applications and manuscripts. In addition to their methodological and technical expertise, BCM personnel are very knowledgeable about ocular conditions (age-related macular degeneration, glaucoma, myopia, retinopathy of prematurity, etc.) under study by the Penn vision community, about the commonly used measures that are unique to vision research (visual acuity, refractive error, visual field indices, etc) ), about parameters derived from ocular images (retinal thickness from OCT, retinal vessel width and tortuosity from Retcam images, etc.) and the specialized statistical analysis techniques required for many experimental designs used in vision research (correlated data techniques to handle appropriately data from two eyes of the same subject). An additional objective, introduced with this renewal, is to provide bioinformatics support to access and analyze data from the recently acquired OptumInsight healthcare database.